My Moon
by nah s. black
Summary: Oneshot. "E sem dúvida, se a Lua fosse alguém, seria você. E seria minha."  trecho


Eu pensava em você como inalcançável, e principalmente rara. O som do seu riso era como uma música para os meus ouvidos, e os sussurros, alegres, melhoravam meu astral até mesmo nos dias mais ruins. Nos dias _realmente péssimos_, devo dizer, mas é claro que você não tinha idéia. Uma dor de cabeça lancinante, dor nos músculos do corpo todo, e uma sensação de agonia... isso sempre foi o pior. Como se alguém riscasse o giz reto na lousa. Ou arranhasse unhas enormes nela a todo instante. Eu não dizia a ninguém; embora meus amigos soubessem que eu estava ruim porque parecia abatido. E bem, incrivelmente, você, Emmeline Vance, com seus cabelos dourados e seu espírito radiante, conseguiam me levantar.

Eu nunca havia pensado sentir alguma coisa assim por alguém. Eu sei o que todos pensavam: oh, ele é um lobisomem, deve ter medo de machucar alguém. Na realidade, eu sempre pensei que, para cada alma, havia uma outra que conseguia tocá-la de alguma forma, mesmo que fosse num mundo paralelo ou com milhões de anos de diferença. Não que eu não saísse com as garotas por causa disso; muito pelo contrário. Eu tentava encontrar nos olhos delas, algo que me chamasse a atenção, que me mostrasse. Mas eu sempre via o mesmo: interesse físico. E bem, eu sou um lobisomem, e sei que é assustador o meu físico quando eu me transformo.

Eu a conhecia apenas das reuniões de monitor e por Lílian, que às vezes te levava com a gente para Hogsmeade ou qualquer outro lugar, mas eu nunca havia pensado em qualquer possibilidade. Mas eu descobri você, Emmeline. Eu não vi nos olhos de nenhuma outra garota o que eu vi nos seus olhos cor de mel com nuances esverdeadas, numa tarde de sol e vento frio, quando discutíamos sobre os horários de monitoramento:

- Eu já disse, Remo – você me falou, meio irritada, fechando os punhos. Seu cabelo ficava lindo sob o sol. – por favor, não tem possibilidades de eu fazer a maldita ronda nas segundas!

- Como você é brigona, Emme – eu fiz uma careta, e mexi nos meus cabelos – eu também não posso nas segundas, está bem? Temos que entrar em um acordo.

Você bufou, e cruzou os braços, virando-se para olhar para o lago com uma expressão contrariada. Eu não queria magoá-la – mas eu realmente _não queria_ fazer rondas nas segundas. Como você não disse mais nada, eu fiz um gesto de que iria para a beira do lago, e enfiei as mãos nos bolsos, meio despreocupado demais para uma véspera de lua cheia. Meus nervos começavam a ficar à flor da pele – mas eu tenho que repetir? Você é Emmeline Vance. Mesmo furiosa, é você.

Você me seguiu, ainda meio durona, e sentou-se ao meu lado entre as raízes de um carvalho. O seu cheiro vinha até mim em lufadas. Meus sentidos estavam começando a se aguçar para a transformação, e isso costumava me irritar antes: mas o seu perfume me deixava louco, de uma maneira boa.

- Afinal, o que você _tanto tem que fazer _nas segundas, hein? – você finalmente perguntou, me olhando.

Eu segurei um riso, e cocei a nuca. Pensei em alguma coisa para dizer, mas os seus olhos estavam avaliando meu rosto, procurando algum vestígio de mentira. E eu não conseguia mentir pra você.

- Tudo bem, eu posso ficar com a segunda-feira, Emme.

Tudo bem que eu havia me rendido. Mas eu não esperava a sua reação – e não esperava tanto quanto você. Você abriu um enorme sorriso, daqueles que me deixam meio sem rumo, e pulou em cima de mim, em um abraço apertado. _O cheiro do seu cabelo_. O seu corpo quente, bem junto ao meu. Meus braços formaram um arco, impedindo que você se afastasse, embora eu não tenha notado resistência alguma. Você afundou a cabeça no meu pescoço, suspirando, e eu sorri, afagando seus cabelos. Eu e você sabíamos: aquilo era mais que um 'obrigada por ser tão bonzinho, Remo'.

Então os seus dedos entraram pelo meu cabelo, fazendo um caminho até a nuca, e você se afastou. E lá estava, em meus braços, sentada em meu colo, quente, _muito quente_ para o outono, com os batimentos irregulares e a respiração ofegante. Você me olhou com aqueles olhos brilhantes e murmurou:

- Obrigada por ser tão bonzinho, Remo.

Eu ri baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior. O seu rosto estava muito perto do meu, e eu olhei instintivamente para a sua boca, carnuda e perfeita, meio entreaberta. Era um passe só de ida, eu sabia, eu sempre soube. Sem que eu ao menos percebesse, minha mão estava acariciando a sua cintura, e seu olhar estava intenso no meu. Não preciso dizer que eu só estava pensando em uma maneira de beijá-la.

Devagar – e eu me lembro como pareceu _devagar demais_ - eu me aproximei, olhando em seus olhos, tentando fisgar alguma emoção contrária à que eu estava sentindo; mas você estava muito positiva. Rocei meus lábios nos seus, ainda hesitante, e fechei os olhos. O calor que percorreu o meu corpo foi bem louco. Entre os meus estavam os lábios mais macios do mundo, mas eu não aprofundei o beijo, temendo sua reação; mas você o fez, e muito bem, devo dizer. Você pressionou nossas bocas e depois passou os braços no meu pescoço, colando-se ainda mais a mim. Então eu aprofundei ainda mais, descendo a mão para a sua coxa e apertando sua cintura.

O tempo em que nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez, tecnicamente, devem ter durado uns dois minutos. Mas eu digo: aquele beijo durou mais que um dia, mais que um século. Ainda posso senti-lo em mim, cravado em meus lábios. Ainda me lembro das suas palavras meio ofegantes e inseguras:

- Eu acho... acho que sinto alguma coisa por você, Remo.

Meu coração quase explodiu no peito, assim como o seu. E eu me perguntei se você podia ouvir os meus batimentos, assim como eu podia ouvir os seus.

- Acha? – eu perguntei, meio abobado.

- Não acho, tenho certeza. – você afirmou.

- Hum.

Eu fiquei meio entretido com a cor dos seus olhos, com o brilho deles, bem perto de mim.

- Fale alguma coisa – você me pediu, nervosa.

- Emme, eu sou louco por você, o que quer que eu diga?

Foi aí que eu vi, intenso, o brilho nos seus olhos, Emme. Como uma bola de fogo, uma estrela aprisionada, um sol, uma lua. A minha lua. Um sinal. Emmeline Vance, você era a minha outra alma. O seu sorriso foi o melhor que eu já recebi.

- Então, quer sair comigo? – eu perguntei, segurando o riso, e você gargalhou, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para mim.

Andamos de mãos dadas pelo terreno do colégio, sob o sol de fim de tarde e sob os olhares curiosos dos outros alunos. E eu só conseguia prestar atenção em você, em como seus dedos pareciam delicados quando entrelaçados nos meus, como seu cabelo balançava com vento, como seu rosto corava quando eu dizia alguma coisa indecente, e, principalmente, como seus olhos brilhavam quando você sorria.

Os dias que se seguiram foram melhores do que eu pensava; embora terríveis, à noite, devo acrescentar. Mas você estava do meu lado – mesmo não sabendo o bem que me fazia, mesmo sem saber do meu segredo -, e isso me encheu de algo que eu não sabia que ainda existia em mim.

- Remo, essa garota te pirou, cara – James Potter riu uma vez, quando me viu riscando distraído o meu nome e o seu um pedaço de pergaminho na aula de Poções.

- Nada como o amor – debochou Sirius Black, balançando a cabeça para afastar os cabelos meio grandes da testa.

- Idiotas.

Você e eu já estávamos namorando, quando eu de repente tive um presságio, muito, muito ruim. Sonhei com você.

Óbvio que isso não era novidade alguma, eu sonhava com você antes mesmo de conhecê-la. Acontece que eu sonhei que você andava sozinha, à noite, em um campo aberto, a lua cheia iluminando o gramado e sua pele magnífica – e depois o sangue, cortes profundos por toda parte do seu corpo macio, e seus gritos de dor. E raiva, muita raiva. Contei aos marotos, mas eles sempre eram positivos demais:

- Aluado, um sonho – James insistia, murmurando meio baixo quando saímos de uma aula no meio da multidão de alunos; ele sabia, de alguma maneira, que eu ia fazer besteira – um sonho. É só que você está preocupado com toda essa coisa de não ter contado nada sobre isso à ela.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, meio irritado.

- Eu sei, não se preocupe comigo, Pontas.

Mas dizer à James para não se preocupar era a mesma coisa que dizer: preocupe-se trilhões de toneladas. E eu não queria ficar falando nesse assunto, e cortei ele e Sirius quando vieram falar comigo novamente no almoço, e então brigamos. Daí, quando eu a vi me seguir para fora do salão principal, briguei com você também.

- O que foi? – eu me virei muito rudemente, em um corredor vazio.

- O que aconteceu, Remo?

- Nada que te diga respeito.

- Engraçado você dizer isso – você desdenhou, me queimando com olhos de raiva – porque uma vez alguém me disse... "não desconta em mim"?

- Eu não estou descontando nada. – murmurei entre os dentes.

- Remo, você não quer conversar? – você se aproximou.

Aquilo foi um erro, um terrível erro, você se aproximar. Eu estava irritado demais.

- Não, Emme, me deixa em paz!

A tristeza nos seus olhos me cortou bem fundo, um talho dentro de mim que sangrou até que todo o meu sangue se espalhasse por dentro do meu corpo. Eu respirei fundo e dei um passo em sua direção, arrependido, muito arrependido. Emmeline, você era minha vida agora. E tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era machucá-la.

- Não, não me deixe em paz, me desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso.

- Tudo bem, Remo – você falou decidida e magoada – eu te deixo em paz. Quer paz completa? Porque não terminamos de uma vez, então?

"Não!" eu gritei dentro de mim no mesmo momento. Mas o sonho: o grito de dor e desespero, uma ira insaciável. Eu era o lobo. Eu podia estar irritado e frustrado, mas em minha mente tudo foi muito claro: não havia nada daquilo que eu fantasiara sobre duas almas que se tocam. Eu havia entendido que aquilo era só uma desculpa para o que eu estava sentindo por você; mas eu _tinha_ que enfiar em minha cabeça, Emmeline, você é tão quebrável e magnífica... eu nunca me perdoaria.

- Não-repita-isso.

- Pois eu acho que é o que você quer.

- Você não tem idéia do que eu quero.

- Ah, isso melhora muito as coisas.

Eu fui até você e estendi a mão para que a pegasse, mas tive que tirá-la do ar depois de segundos intermináveis esperando. Você me perfurou com um olhar, como brasa. Eu só queria protegê-la, do mesmo mal que me assombrava, de mim mesmo.

- Eu estou cansada, Remo – você sussurrou de repente – dos seus segredos.

Confesso que fiquei muito surpreso. Dos meus segredos? Até que parte você sabia? Emmeline, você me entendia, isso era um problema. Você me entendia como ninguém fazia, me entendia de um jeito que me assustava às vezes.

- Segredos? – eu murmurei.

- Não sei se você tem outra, mas eu tento deixar essa opção para a última da lista.

- E qual é a primeira opção?

Você piscou, e eu notei que seus olhos estavam marejados. Me aproximei pra te abraçar – e até ansiei pelo seu calor, mas você recuou, inflexível.

- Você não é mais louco por mim.

Como diabos você podia dizer aquilo? O meu coração esmagou dentro do peito quando você deu as costas e correu. Eu sabia que estava chorando, e isso me machucou mais ainda.

É claro que não podíamos correr do que já fora traçado. Nós ficamos alguns dias brigados, dias insuportáveis, nos quais eu não conversei com ninguém além de Lílian Evans. Ela já estava namorando o James – e sabia o que eu era, e desabafei com ela como se fosse a última pessoa no mundo com quem eu podia contar - porque na verdade, ela era mesmo.

- Emme está tão mal quanto você – ela me disse depois que eu lhe despejei tudo.

É claro que aquilo piorava as coisas – invés de protegê-la do meu mal, estava te causando mais ainda.

- Eu _não quero deixá-la mal_. – respondi entre os dentes.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça, e depois suspirou, mexendo nos cabelos cor de fogo. Ela riscou meio nervosamente um pedaço de pergaminho, fazendo desenhos sem pensar.

- Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo. – Lily finalmente disse, me olhando com sinceridade – a sua situação não deixa brechas para erros, eu sei, mas olhe para você. Não cometa mais erros ainda, Remo, porque podem ser erros piores.

E eu fiquei pensando naquilo a noite toda, e o dia todo também. Eu tentei dormir um pouco para sonhar com o seu toque quente e suas palavras doces e alegres, mas não consegui nada. Tudo bem, eu planejava ajeitar as coisas naquele dia, mesmo. Primeiro, conversei com James, Sirius e Pedro, para me certificar de que estava tudo bem. Almofadinhas deu um tapa na parte de trás da minha cabeça, rindo e dizendo que eu sempre seria o lobinho deles; e bem, isso já foi um começo... bom.

No almoço, quando fui atrás de você, e você fugiu de mim. Isso aumentou o buraco em meu peito em proporções largas, mas a esperança continuou viva, como uma plantinha com raiz funda, e eu respirei fundo, me recuperei, e tentei falar com Alice Campbell, uma morena da Corvinal que eu sabia ser sua amiga. Ela me olhou com uma careta quando eu disse:

- Pode dizer à Emmeline que preciso falar com ela depois da aula? Por favor, é importante.

Alice estreitou os olhos negros com censura, me fitando longamente, mas depois assentiu e disse um "tudo bem". As aulas à tarde se arrastaram com uma lentidão absurda, mas você estava lá, embaixo do nosso carvalho, depois do sinal. Você tinha um olhar duro e inchado, e haviam olheiras roxas e suaves sob seus olhos perfeitos.

- O que você quer? – eu me lembro que você perguntou, nervosa, esfregando as mãos umas nas outras.

Eu me derreti com o seu cheiro doce misturado com o da árvore, como naquele primeiro dia, joguei a minha mochila no chão e me aproximei mais do que você poderia pensar. Segurei seu rosto entre as mãos, e observei enquanto as suas bochechas tomavam vários tons de rosa, de prazer. Seus olhos se suavizaram enquanto encontraram os meus, e eu disse, te olhando intensamente:

- Eu quero você, Emmeline Vance, não ouse pensar o contrário, pelo amor de Deus.

Eu não sei, acho que foi a intensidade. Quando eu te beijei, meu corpo inteiro formigou e pediu pelo seu toque, pelo seu carinho, e você me deu isso. Talvez tenha sido por saudade. Eu a peguei no colo e segurei para que você enlaçasse as pernas envolta de mim. Você então beijou o meu pescoço, e eu me arrepiei mais ainda.

- Me desculpa.

- Porque você demorou tanto? – você falou quase por cima do que eu havia dito – que merda, Remo, nunca mais faça isso comigo, está entendendo?

Eu ri um pouco e me afastei para te olhar nos olhos. E fiz uma promessa:

- Eu não vou te machucar mais, Emme.

E nós continuamos juntos, Emme. Sempre. Eu e você, e a sua incrível capacidade de me deixar bem quando na verdade, eu poderia estar planejando um suicídio ou coisa assim. É claro que a gente brigou, várias vezes, por motivos idiotas, e sempre voltávamos. E é claro que o segredo ficou entre nós, e logo eu não suportava mais sem te dizer. Éramos mesmo duas almas perdidas naquele universo gigante, e nós havíamos nos encontrado a tempo. E eu precisava te contar.

- Oh, Remmie, segura essa bola! – riu Sirius, fazendo uma voz fina, mandando um balaço para o meu aro, e eu defendi meio devagar. Ele voou até mim, e eu soube o que ele ia dizer antes mesmo que ele o fizesse: - cara, o que você tem? Eu preferia quando você erguia os braços e gritava 'agora manda outra, cachorrão!'.

Eu e ele rimos, e eu coloquei a mão sobre os olhos para tentar ver melhor a arquibancada da Grifinória, de longe. Lá estava você, seus cabelos dourados brilhando ao sol, e você gargalhava de alguma coisa que Lílian e Alice diziam sobre os meninos. Você veio me ver treinar, e eu estava avoado pensando em como te contaria do meu segredo.

- Gata a loirinha, neh? – Sirius brincou, dando um soco no meu braço – na boa, Aluado, o que você tem?

Eu sabia que Sirius era a pessoa certa. Por mais inconseqüente e hiperativo que ele fosse, a cabeça dele estava no lugar – pelo menos no que eu achava que deveria estar.

- Eu quero contar a ela. – eu falei, espiando os lados.

James estava brigando com um dos artilheiros lá embaixo, bem bravo, e não havia ninguém em um raio de cinco metros. Estava tudo bem. Sirius assentiu devagar com a cabeça, franziu a testa e depois olhou para a arquibancada, onde as meninas ainda riam de alguma coisa. Elas não sabiam, mas eu sim: era por causa de você. Aqueles risos e alegrias. Você sempre despertou algo dentro das pessoas, Emme. Foi bem forte em mim.

Eu esperei Sirius pensar um pouco, mas enfim ele sorriu largamente:

- Eu acho que é a coisa mais certa a se fazer.

- E se ela sair gritando desesperada e nunca mais olhar na minha cara?

Pior: nunca mais me deixar sentir seu cheiro, me deixar sentir sua pele junto à minha, me deixar ser feliz. Ah, Emmeline, eu não podia mais viver sem você.

- Então ela não vai ser a garota certa, Remo. Você é quem você é porque você é assim. – ele falou, de um jeito bem sincero e confuso, e depois nós dois gargalhamos – ah, você entendeu!

- Acho que sim.

Eu não consegui jantar. Era um sábado e as refeições costumavam ser consideravelmente melhores e mais animadas, e mesmo com James, Sirius e Pedro quase quicando de felicidade por ser sábado, eu não consegui comer, não consegui prestar atenção em nenhuma conversa, nem mesmo quando McGonagall disse que iríamos a Hogsmeade no dia seguinte. Eu só procurei seus olhos no meio dos outros alunos, e você estava me olhando, preocupada. Você devia estar pensando que eu te rejeitaria como naquele dia – mas eu havia feito uma promessa, Emmeline. Eu nunca mais te falaria coisas tão duras. Eu só queria te proteger.

Eu apontei para a porta do salão principal e você piscou um olho, sorrindo com um canto da boca. Eu passei a mão pelos cabelos e disse aos meninos que me procurassem depois. James e Sirius deram de ombros e fizeram que tudo bem, e Lily, ao lado do primeiro, franziu um pouco a testa e eu fiz que sim para ela, piscando. Aquela ruiva também era assustadoramente boa. Ela se encolheu e murmurou um "boa sorte" no qual eu me segurei até te encontrar do lado de fora me esperando.

Você me deu um sorriso meio contido, como se já soubesse.

- Eu preciso falar muito seriamente com você, Emme.

- Ok, bebêzinho.

Urgh. Apelidos só pra me provocar – você sabia que eu não gostava deles.

- Então vamos para outro lugar, xuxuzinho.

- Que mau-humor – você fez uma careta para o apelido, rindo, e segurou minha mão para que andássemos.

E eu te levei na sala de aula de Astronomia. Estava tão nervoso que tive que pular três vezes para alcançar a maçaneta do alçapão, e você deu uma risada gostosa quando a escada quase caiu encima de mim. Eu montei você em minhas costas sem permissão e subi correndo, te deixando brava – pra te pirraçar, pelas gargalhadas.

Nós deitamos em um colchão preto fofo entre as almofadas cor de prata e de repente o silêncio reinou entre nós, enquanto olhávamos para o céu muito estrelado. Uma lua minguante despontava, e o negro que a envolvia estava salpicado de estrelas e cometas e outras coisas. Eu te olhei, e você parecia tão distante que não ousei tirá-la dos seus pensamentos; apenas fiquei apreciando cada fragmento de pele do seu rosto, decorando a sua cor e deixando-a enfeitiçar ainda mais o meu mundo. Inspirei o seu perfume, e fechei os olhos. Eterno.

- Eu gosto da lua. – você disse de repente, com a voz rouca – ela é a nossa guardiã.

Eu não respondi, apenas pensei o quanto você estava próxima do meu segredo ao dizer aquilo e ao mesmo tempo o quanto estava longe.

- Eu a acho incrível. Com todas as suas fases. O brilho. É até desconcertante comparar o nosso tamanho ao tamanho da Lua, ou do universo. É fantástico.

Você falava como se estivesse dizendo a si mesma, como se eu não estivesse bem do seu lado. Com pensamentos soltos. E sem dúvida, se a Lua fosse _alguém_, seria você. E seria minha.

- Eu também gosto da Lua. – eu disse, meio toscamente.

Você riu baixinho, e seu riso dançou pelo meu ouvido como uma música. Aquilo sim era real. Era verdadeiro.

- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, Emme.

Então, você virou a cabeça para me olhar, e aprofundou os olhos nos meus, tentando descobrir antes que eu contasse. Aposto que você só leu desespero nos meus olhos. Eu não podia te perder, no entanto estava a ponto de te contar algo que me daria 99% de chances de que isso acontecesse.

- Eu sei o que você vai me dizer. – você arriscou.

- O quê? – perguntei, espantado.

É claro que eu fui inocente demais; como diabos você podia saber? E como sempre, você disse algo que te deixava por baixo, altruísta.

- Você vai dizer finalmente que está cansado de mim. Pode esperar mais alguns minutos? Eu estou me preparando. Não sei o quanto forte isso pode ser para mim ou o quanto vai me arrasar m...

- Emme. – eu te chamei, com um sorriso torto.

- O que é? – você já tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu falei sério sobre nunca mais te machucar.

Você fungou, e rolou para mais perto de mim. Eu estendi meus braços e beijei sua testa, meio embriagado com o seu cheiro, tentando ao máximo me manter no objetivo. Quando eu dei por mim, você estava chorando.

- Hei... Emme.

No escuro, eu ergui seu queixo e vi seus olhos se erguerem para encontrar os meus, muito brilhantes.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Me diz o que é, por favor.

Por favor. Naquela voz doce, era quase um exagero.

- Tudo bem. Não me apresse.

Você entendeu que era importante, e fungou uma última vez. Então, se sentou com as pernas cruzadas e eu apenas me apoiei com os cotovelos, com o rosto no mesmo nível que o seu, para não perder nenhuma expressão. Respirei bem fundo. Não havia mais como fugir. Eu sabia que podia te perder. Seria péssimo – mas seria pela verdade. Você não me apressou, como eu pedi.

- Quando você me disse que gostava da lua, por um segundo, eu pensei que soubesse. Ou que talvez fosse mais fácil contar, não sei bem – eu comecei a falar, sem nexo, então me recompus: – Emmeline, quando eu era criança, algo muito ruim me aconteceu.

Você franziu a testa. Eu sussurrei:

- Grayback.

Eu pude notar que a sua respiração falhou consideravelmente e o seu coração se apressou com um ritmo muito grande. De repente, me senti um monstro cercando a presa, e fechei os olhos, muito irado comigo mesmo por tê-la exposto à esta situação. Mas no final das contas, era só a verdade. Tudo o que eu menos queria privar de você agora.

Esperei pelos gritos, pela corrida escada abaixo. Esperei você gritar para que eu nunca mais me aproximasse, me atirar almofadas e sair correndo. Você me daria as costas, de qualquer maneira. Mas você sempre foi mesmo incrível. Quando eu senti seus braços entorno de mim, suas pernas me enlaçando, e o seu hálito quente no meu pescoço, eu me rendi. Uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto, e você também chorou, fungando no meu pescoço e dizendo no meu ouvido, com uma voz chorosa, que eu não tinha o menor direito de pensar que você me daria as costas, e que iria cuidar de mim e me proteger de qualquer um que quisesse fazer isso.

Emmeline, quando você sussurrou que me amava, eu juro que nunca, em nenhum momento, eu fui mais feliz. Eu sussurrei que te amava também, embora quisesse gritar. Sirius estava certo. Você era a garota certa.

Quando nossos nervos se acalmaram, você começou a rir, e eu te acompanhei, mesmo sem saber porque. Acho que os idiotas costumam fazer isso, principalmente quando estão apaixonados.

- Eu estava pensando que você ia me dizer que tinha AIDS, ou alguma coisa assim!

- Eu ainda estou esperando pelos gritos. – eu ri, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Você me deu um tapa no braço.

- Engraçadinho.

Quando você me beijou, me empurrando para que eu deitasse com você, eu soube que aquela seria a nossa melhor noite. Porque não havia nada mais entre nós, nenhuma hesitação ou segredo. Nada. E eu não fiz como nos filmes; eu não levantei meu rosto e perguntei se você tinha certeza, se era isso mesmo que você queria. Porque eu podia sentir, Emme, que você queria tanto quanto eu. Ainda me lembro dos seus cabelos roçando no meu rosto, me arrepiando involuntariamente, do gosto da sua pele na minha boca, dos seus gemidos e arranhões nas minhas costas, do êxtase. Eu fui o homem mais feliz do mundo.

E quando saímos de Hogwarts, mesmo que eu soubesse que não poderia fazer nada que me expusesse muito, você estava do meu lado. Entramos para a Ordem da Fênix, assim como todos os nossos amigos. Nós arriscávamos. Eu sei que você também deveria arriscar, mas eu te achava frágil demais. Delicada demais para se meter com uns Comensais da Morte. Eu neguei veemente quando você quis ser a chave da operação, e nós brigamos. Você me chamou para conversar em um quarto, mas eu fico me perguntando porque, se os seus gritos ecoaram pela sede toda da Ordem. Você falou que não merecia tal humilhação, que era tão potente quando qualquer outro auror, e que eu não era seu pai – parecia um gatinho furioso com as unhas afiadas. Mas então, você gritou que me odiava. Tem idéia do que aquilo foi pra mim, Emmeline? Eu sabia que estava dominada pela raiva, mas me magoou que você apenas pensasse na possibilidade. Porque eu nunca havia feito isso. Mas eu acho que você sabia que eu não resistia à você.

Você me arrastou para um quarto vazio da Ordem, em uma noite de festa entre os membros. Nós dois havíamos tomado mais whisky de fogo do que o planejado para permanecer sóbrio, e eu tentava ao máximo não me entregar à você, mas minhas mãos voavam instintivamente para a sua cintura e seus cabelos a todo instante.

- Meu lobinho... eu sei que você não agüenta muito tempo... – você murmurou com uma voz sexy no meu ouvido, e arrastou os dentes na minha orelha.

- Me desafiar não vai tornar as coisas mais fáceis, Emmeline.

Você deu aquela risada musical, e o seu cheiro misturado com o do álcool fez minha cabeça girar.

- Me perdoa, Remmie? – você fez aquela expressão de cachorra-que-caiu-da-mudança, piscando devagar demais.

Era eu quem costumava fazer aquela expressão. Você sabia que aquilo não era nada justo.

- Por favor.

Isso tornava tudo mais injusto ainda. Eu revirei os olhos nas órbitas e fiz um movimento rápido, te prendendo contra o meu corpo na parede do quarto, te apertando bem firme. Você riu, mas depois ofegou e enfiou as unhas nas minhas costas com os beijos que eu desci pelo seu pescoço e para o colo, totalmente rendido ao calor de sua pele e às suas carícias. Depois, você desabotoou a minha camisa com pressa, ao mesmo tempo que eu abria o zíper das suas calças.

O nosso tempo juntos na Ordem foi um pouco curto. Sempre tivemos o problema de eu não aceitar qualquer missão pela qual você quisesse se responsabilizar, e você sempre ficava por minha causa. Mas em uma semana de lua cheia, que eu me enfiei quase o dia e a noite toda no porão, você quase morreu de tédio.

O meu mundo mudou completamente com você, porque de todo o coração, eu me entreguei. Com toda a minha alma, eu acreditei no amor e nas duas almas que se encontram e se tocam. Eu fui seu, Emmeline Vance, e você era minha. A minha vida sempre esteve em suas mãos, minha lua. Meu céu. Meu rumo.

E quando você se despediu de mim com os seus olhos cor de mel lacrimosos e mãos – suas pálidas e delicadas mãos – trêmulas e hesitantes, sem me dar chance de perguntar nada, eu entendi. Quando não quiseram me dizer qual era o destino da sua missão, eu me rebelei, mas entendi o que estava acontecendo. Se me contassem, eu iria atrás de você, e isso era muito perigoso. Porque de alguma maneira, eu sempre soube, Emme: você não ia mais voltar. E algumas semanas depois, você desapareceu.

Embora eu soubesse que você foi a mulher certa para mim, eu nunca fui o homem certo para você, e nem para ninguém. E mesmo assim, o meu amor por você foi infinito. Quando você foi embora, naquela noite fria, me congelou, e o meu coração enfraqueceu. O seu riso alegre. O seu espírito radiante. Os seus beijos quentes. Tudo agora é uma lembrança, linda. Petrificada dentro de mim. Eu entendo, sinceramente. Mas isso não alivia nem um pouco a minha dor.

Você ainda está por perto. Perto demais. No primeiro beijo em meus lábios, que eu ainda posso sentir. Você está no espelho embaçado do banheiro, nua, me abraçando por trás e mordendo meu pescoço, travessa, e o seu cheiro doce está por toda parte. Você, Emmeline Vance, a minha outra alma. Lá de cima, você ainda me orienta, e me faz sentir bem, mesmo nos meus piores dias.

Às vezes eu olho pra lua, e ela parece piscar para mim. 


End file.
